Supposed
by Wicked Tenshi
Summary: Hiatus. Supposed Kagome was never meant to be with Inu Yasha? Supposed Sesshoumaru was destined to find love? Supposed they found that person...
1. Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of it's characters so please don't sue me!  
  
Hi guys! This is my first Inu Yasha fic so please be nice. Please send me any comments, suggestions or anything that can help me out with my fic writing. Thanx I'm a big Inu Yasha and Kagome fan and I know most/some of you guys are but unfortunately this one is not about them! So sorry!  
  
On with the story............................  
  
Chapter 1: Heartbreak  
  
She was walking through the forest thinking she might find him, but what she would find would be heartbreaking. As she headed for a clearing, she saw two figures facing each other. She walked up close enough to see but not far enough to be seen. She was about to call out to him but stopped abruptly at the scene that was unfolding in front of her very eyes. They were now kissing. A very passionate kiss under the summer moon in the cool breeze. A kiss that had been waiting for about fifty years now. She didn't know what to think or do. She stood frozen. All she could do was just stare and not think coherent thoughts.  
  
She quickly turned around, her back facing them and covered her mouth with her hand. She thought 'How stupid am I? She was the one he loved all along, so why was I stupid enough to believe that I had a chance with him? I'm so stupid!' She turned and looked at them and tried to contain her tears. She silently told herself not to cry. She placed her hands at her sides and balled them into fists. She felt like screaming. Oh how she hated this scene. She only wished she was in the place of that bitch.  
  
'Why did she have to come back? Why couldn't she just stay dead like all the other dead people in the world? Why was she so special that she had to come back? What was so special about her anyway? Why couldn't she just go away and never come back?!' she thought with a burning hatred for this undead wench. Then all of a sudden something snapped in her head. 'Why am I thinking like this? I don't think like this. What is wrong with me? I just can't believe this is happening to me. I gave him my love, my heart and this is how he repays me?! By leaving me for this SLUT!' she was furious by now and shook with anger but she willed herself to calm down. When she was finally calm she whispered "I love you" to him hoping and and not hoping he would hear her. Then she turned and ran, being careful not to make very loud noises.  
  
When she came upon another clearing, she fell to her knees still willing herself not to cry, but try as she might, she could not stop the tears from falling down her cheeks to the forest's floor. "It hurts so much" she whispered to no one in particular. Then, she straighten up and wiped the tears form her face. "I have to make a decision" she said sternly to herself. "Either I find the Shikon shards by myself and when it is whole i'll use it's powers to erase him and this place from my memories forever or stay here and watch him love that witch and not me. Either way it'll be painful." She thought about her decision and the finally decided that "I guess it would be easier to find the shards on my own than watch him love that whore." With her decision made she made her way through the night and back to the camp.  
  
When she got there everyone was asleep but Inu Yasha and Kikyou were nowhere in sight. She sighed and headed over to her back pack to get her things together. She packed her belongings into her over sized back pack and walked over to see her friends for what she hoped would not be the last time. As she walked over to Sango and Miroku she saw that the two of them were unconsciously snuggling and a little smile crept onto her face. 'They don't even know what's right in front of them' she thought. Then she walked over to Shippou. The little smile faded as she looked down upon her cute innocent friend. "I'm so sorry Shippou" she whispered making sure that she was not too loud for any of them to hear her. She then bent down and kissed him softly on his cheek. A single tear slipped from her eyes and dropped onto his face. He stirred a bit but did not wake up for if he did her chances of leaving would be very slim. She then got up and slung her back pack onto her shoulders and started walking but stopped only once to look back at her oh so caring friends and tears started flowing again.  
  
So what do u think? Good? Bad? Needs More Work? Well whatever you think just tell me it and maybe i could do something about it. N E wayz chapter 2 is already finished but i'm waiting to get enough reviews to post it. Well byez for now!  



	2. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I'm going to make this simple for you to understand, I do not own Inu Yasha or any of it's characters so please don't sue me!

Hi guys! I hope you liked the first chapter. If not i'm sorry. And thanks to the ones who reviewed. Well here'z the second chapter! Enjoy and Review!

OH and thanks to the ppls that reviewed!

Chapter 2: Thoughts

He looked up, toward the moonlit sky and saw a big beautiful round object floating in the sky. It gave off such a wonderful light and cast soft shadows upon the forests and everything that it touched below it. It was magnificent. Everything looked beautiful even to him, someone who would have cared less if it didn't even have existed. But things had changed. He had changed.

He decided to take a walk if you might call it that. To clear his mind. He told no one about his departure and left through his room's largest window, which he always left opened. He hoped no one would find out that he was gone and come looking for him, thinking that something actually might be wrong with him, which seem very absurd.

He didn't know where he was going, but all he knew was that his instincts were taking him someplace and that he wasn't his usual self these past few days. He had been thinking a lot, something that wasn't like him to do. He wasn't thinking about how to run his kingdom if that is what you might call it, which was mostly the only think he thought about and of course the possible ways he could kill his pathetic half whelp of a brother. No he wasn't thinking of that but of something else. Things that he had never thought about before. Things that he thought were not important. Things that he would have thought in the past were for the weak, the pathetic, for humans and not relevant to him. But now he was wrong, they were something for him to think about. Something for him to put a great deal into thinking about and how they would affect him in his future.

These things that you might be wondering about, what he was thinking about were emotions, feelings he never had, never experienced until he met Rin. But these feelings were different, different from the ones he had for his father, his mother. It wasn't love, he knew that but then again he had never really experienced real love. These were feelings that he never got while he had them locked away and swore never again to open. But somehow they had managed to get free. But the feelings he had for Rin were somehow different for what he had had for his parents. It was the feeling of caring for someone. It was different, it just was and now, he was feeling that something, someone was missing from his life.

He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts and headed for where his instincts told him to go. He sped up and realized he had gone further from the palace than he had thought. He cursed himself silently for getting caught up in his thoughts but kept on going in the direction of his instincts.

Well I hope you liked it. Tell me wut u think. REVIEW!!


	3. Face to Face

Disclaimer: I do not OWN Inu Yasha, I repeat I DO NOT OWN Inu Yasha SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!

Hi guys! How's it goin? i hope you guys liked the previous chapters and thanx to the nice people who reviewed and shame on the mean people who didn't. Well n e wayz on wit dah story.

PLEASE REVIEW! (hehe)

Chapter 3: Face to Face

Kagome didn't know how long she was walking for and by now her feet were starting to hurt. She decided to keep on walking a little more until she found a suitable spot to rest for the night. As she walked she came upon this beautiful spot in the forest where the trees made a little circle and in the middle of them were low cut grass that swayed in the light breeze. The was also a little stream where the water shimmered in the moon light. There were also flowers surrounding everything and all in all it was just beautiful.

She laid she sleeping bag under a tree that she decided provided enough shade. She then went over to the stream to clean up. Right now she felt so dirty and used that she just felt like washing it all away. She unshed she clothing slowly, piece by piece as if it hurt her to do so. She finally went into the stream. The water was surprisingly deep at the part she chose to wash off at. The water was just the right temperature. It was not too cold and not to warm it was perfect. She found surprising comfort in the cool water but she longed to be comforted by powerful hands that she could feel safe in. She wanted nothing more to do with Inu Yasha or that hag she just wanted to find these damn Shikon shards and go back home and be a normal teen again.

She took the wash cloth and moved it over her body and cleaned herself throughly. She then ducked her head under the water to wash her hair. When she came up back she though 'This feels so good.' She could say she finally felt a little ease of the pain in her aching heart but it hadn't done a great deal though. She figured she would stay in the water for about a next half an hour or so till she felt a little more better.

Sesshoumaru didn't know where he was going and had lost track of the time. He had no idea of where his instincts were leading him to so he had no choice but to follow them.

After a few more minutes of following his instincts he came upon a clearing. While he was on the top limb of a tree where he was hidden out of sight he made out that someone was camping there. 'Fresh meat he thought' he thought. He then shifted his gaze and saw that someone was bathing in the stream next to the camp site. 'Its a woman. What is a human woman doing out here in the middle of the night without a human male to guard her' he thought absentmindedly.

He decided to get a closer look. What he saw shocked him! There she was the same very woman who his pathetic brother was always around. Then he thought franticly while looking around to see if he could find anyone else 'Is this a trap to lure me in to destroy me? Well if is their in for a surprise!' But he found no one around her, she was by herself.

The sight was very amusing to him. Knowing that she was defenseless and could just go down there and do anything he wanted with her. It was tempting but he stayed still watching her very attractive naked body and her movements. His eyes cast over every inch of her beautiful and matured body. Her perfectly developed breast, her flat stomach, and her genitals. His lust started to build up. He was actually loosing control and it was over a human woman.

He lost his footing on the branch and decided that this was as good a time as any to make his appearance.

Kagome had this very strange feeling that someone was watching but shook the thought off her mind. She just continued to move in the water enjoying herself. Then all of a sudden she heard the snap of a branch. She decided to turn around and see what it was. What she saw nearly gave her have a heart attack. It was Sesshoumaru! He was standing not too far from her with a smirk plastered on his handsome face. She didn't know what to do, all she knew that if she screamed no one would hear her and that it was useless to do so. She just held onto her breath and prayed that nothing bad was goin to happen.

OMG so what gonna happen now?! Is he gonna rape her or somethin?? LOL i don't think he is cause i anit like dat! i'm not into raping scenes. well i hope u guys enjoyed this chapter! and don't 4get to click on dat little button on the bottom of the page that says 'review'. Bye 4 now

:-D


	4. Strange Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha! If I did I wouldn't writing fanfics! Did u ever thought about that! So don't sue!

Hi guys! So how was the last chapter? Did you like?

Well here's the next installment of Supposed. Hope you all like! Oh and don't forget to review! I need all the encouragement I can get! Thanx bye!

Chapter 4: Strange Feelings

She then saw that he was looking intently at her. Realizing what he was looking at she began to blush furiously. She then submerged her body under the cool water of the the little stream and then looked away embarrassed. Sesshoumaru began to advance toward her slowly still looking at her with interest. She noticed this and slowly she herself began to back away further into the stream. "What are you doing?" she asked franticly trying to look for an escape rout but did not succeed in finding any. All she could do was stand there hoping for nothing bad to happen.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her behavior. He was actually enjoying this, for which reason he did not know why. Maybe it was the thrill of scaring someone or perhaps getting his way with a helpless attractive woman? Which ever it was he was going to have some fun either way. As he reached the stream he bent down and grinned at her. She gasped but did nothing. "My, my what do we have here? A helpless human is it?" He half growled half laughed more to himself than to anyone else. Kagome's heart was pumping at its maximum. She thought she would pass out if he was to try something and harm her. Which she thought he was going to do but surprisingly didn't.

He saw her expression of pure fright and decided to end his fun. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise you that" he whispered gently. "And why should I believe you" she spat back. Sesshoumaru slightly chuckled at her attitude. She was more afraid of him than he had previously thought. "Because if I had wanted to, I would have a long time ago" he stood in one smooth movement and turned his back to her "you see I was watching you the whole time and never made a move, so why would I now? It would seem too foolish" he turned slowly to face her, his face catching the moon's light in all the right places, making him look twice as mysterious and deviously sexy and handsome, "don't you think?" he finished softly.

Kagome had to gasp. He looked so handsome and innocent at that moment, that she had just wanted to forget he was the person she knew he was. He had seem so different, like if there was a whole other side to him that no one ever knew about. But was he truly innocent? No she thought. She truly wanted to believe him though. He sounded so sincere, and what had she heard in his voice, hurt? Was he hurt because she did not believe him? 'No' she thought 'he can never be hurt, he doesn't even have a heart' as she finished her thought she noticed that Sesshoumaru was bent and was reaching his hand out towards her. She slightly cringed as he reached out to touch her face but did not move. His touch was warmer than she would of thought it to be. It almost felt good, and she had to agree, he had a pleasant touch. It stirred something inside of her that she never knew was there before.

Sesshoumaru was surprised that she did not make a move to get away from him when he had reached out to touch her. He didn't even know why he wanted to touch her, but now he was touching her face and her skin felt good under his hand. All sorts of thoughts were running through his head. But the one that was eating at him was 'Why do I feel this way? I've never felt this way by touching a human before, and as a matter of fact not even any other creature' The way he felt he could not figure out. He just knew that she was pleasant to touch and that something inside of him didn't felt quite the same. That something inside of him had changed, as if a new feeling of some kind had been added to the rest of his emotions.


	5. More Emotions

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inu Yasha!

Author's Note:

Well here is the next chapter. Its been so long since I updated, hope you can forgive me! I hope you like and don't forget to tell me what you think by reviewing. Thanx

Chapter 5: More Emotions

They stared at each other for a long while. Trying to figure out why they were feeling the way they were, and why had it only been triggered by just a simple touch. Both were feeling a sense of want, need, desire and was it possible, even love at a hidden stage? This was like nothing they had ever felt before, even with the one they thought they loved and had loved.

They stayed in that manner, just staring at each other, pondering on their thoughts for a while more until Kagome began to shiver violently. She had been in the water a bit too longer than she was supposed to, plus the night's air had become chillier and her little journey to her resting stop was talking its toll on her and it became evident as to why the shiver had started. Sesshoumaru noticed her violent fit of shivers and hurried over to where her belongings were. He rummaged through her bag and found a fairly good sized blanket. He pulled it out and rushed back to her. When he returned he found that she had her hands crossed over her upper body as if it would help to protect her in some way. He held his hand out to her for her to take, but she just looked at him as someone would in disbelief and shook her head.

Sesshoumaru could not figure out why she did not want his help. But then all of a sudden it hit him; she was under there naked and did not want him to see her in such a manner.

"Look, just take my hand, I won't do anything to harm you" he tried to convince her. But she still refused him.

He looked at her puzzled and told her, "If you are worried about me seeing you naked, think nothing of it. I've already saw..." he decided not to end the sentence for it would would do no good.

Kagome began to think about his offered help but then began to shiver even more and collapsed into the water. She would now regret on not taking his help.

Sesshoumaru did not need to think, for he knew what he had to do. He shed the outer part of his kimono and jumped into the stream. He saw her submerged form and swam towards her. He grabbed her body gently and pulled her up to the surface. He heaved a huge breath of fresh air, his lungs felt rejuvenated. He gently laid her limped body on the soft grass beside the stream. His eyes drifted to scan her naked body but then remembered the situation at hand. He leaned his ear towards her mouth to hear if she was breathing. He heard faint breathes being taken and decided to help her feeble efforts.

He readied himself for the actions he was going to take. The little knowledge he had about drowning victims would help him at this moment. He looked down towards Kagome's mouth and gently began to prier it open slowly. He leaned his mouth towards her opened one, his lips barely touching hers and as he was just about to carry out his basic knowledge of saving her life, her eyes popped open. He was a little startled but moved back a bit to give her some space for she began to cough. He gently patted her back. His hand touching her smooth skin, instantly giving him the same feeling as it did before when his hand had touched her face.

Kagome's coughs began to calm somewhat. Her face was flushed bright red. Both from having loss of air and from being very naked in front of Sesshoumaru. But of course this did not faze Sesshoumaru. Is wasn't like he had never seen a naked woman before. But this naked woman was different he knew.

He gave her the blanket that he had taken from her bag and handed it to her, "Here, cover yourself," his voice no longer gentle.

Kagome was taken aback by his change of mood. 'Its probably my fault. He only tried to help and I pushed him away. I guess i deserve it' she thought, a frown displayed on her lovely face.

"Thank you" she replied softly looking up at him.

"Hn" was his only response as he went to get the clothes he had taken off before he went to save her.

She watched him as he began to reach for his clothes and got up, making sure to wrap the blanket around herself properly. She made her way over to her bad and pulled something out and headed back to him.

"Here, take this, its to dry yourself" she offered politely.

He looked at her with questioning eyes but she just took his hand, ignoring the strange feelings she had gotten before, and placed the towel in it. He nodded his thanks and proceeded to dry himself off, while she got her dirty school uniform. She put it back into her bag and took out all the necessary things she would need to change.

Author's Note:

Well what you think? Good? Bad? Sucked? Tell me! And by the way the next chapter is almost finished. Bye 4 Now


	6. Being Attacked Part I

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT OWN** Inu Yasha or any of the characters. They belong to their respectful owner(s). Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

Here's the next chap. Hope its to you liking.** Oh, I forgot to mention **(I feel really dumb right about now)** that I had planned this story so long ago, I forgot somethings in the story line. So, suggestions of any kind are welcomed! Thanks a bunch. **

Chapter 6: Being Attacked

Sesshoumaru was finished with the towel and was about to give it back to Kagome when he noticed that her back was to him. He was going to say something when she dropped the blanket she had previously had wrapped around her. He turned knowing she would want her privacy. As he was turning, his ears perked up. He concentrated on where the noise was coming from, he whirled around just in time to see a demon floating above the trees some meters away.

He lost all sense of what Kagome was doing and ran for her.

Kagome was about to dry herself off when she felt a hand grab around her waist, the other going for her things. She quickly wrapped the towel she held in her hand around her body as best as she could.

She was about to protest when Sesshoumaru went up into the air but snapped her mouth shut when she saw a demon flying towards them. She stiffened and started to panic. Sesshoumaru felt her body go stiff in his arms and turned to her. He gave her a reassuring look, saying that he was not going to let anything happen to her. Her body relaxed and he smirked.

She was warming up to him, and he would make the best off it, even though what he had planned was a bit unfair.

Sesshoumaru picked up the speed he was going at but, his pride did not allow him to let the other demon escape. Threatening him in his own lands did not go unchecked and the demon would surely pay for doing so. He descended into the forest where he let go of Kagome. She looked at him with puzzled eyes.

"Say here, I have to attend to some business," for such a situation as this, his voice was deathly calm. All she could do was nod and give a slight smile. He reached out his hand to caress her cheek and Kagome gladly welcomed it. He was about to leap off when he felt her grab his hand. He looked back at her.

"You're coming back for me, right?" She surprised him with her question. All he could offer her was a dazzling smile and, "Yeah." She watched him go and pulled the towel better around her body. 'Oh god, what are you doing to me?' she asked silently as many emotions raced through her body. 'All he did was hold me round the waist and my hormones are going crazy! But then again I was naked... Oh god Kagome this is not the time to be thinking like this!' she mentally kicked herself. She went to get the things she was about to change into and put them back into her bag sitting on it. "He's not going to take long, so what's the use" she sighed.

The threatening demon had lost track of the demon when he had seen him take off with something in his arms. However, his dull orange eyes widened when he saw that the demon was the Lord of the Western lands. He had been searching for a fight due to his unruly nature but, he did not want one with this demon. For he sure knew he could not win. He also knew that Sesshoumaru was not going to let this go easily, for he knew he was trespassing on foreign territory. He then had to decide what he was going to do. Should he stay and fight or should he run? No, he was going to stay and fight. His pride would not allow him to leave. He would try his best. He stopped in mid flight and turned towards Sesshoumaru, waiting for his untimely demise.

Sesshoumaru noticed that the trespassing demon was of a lower class. He smirked, know this would be an easy victory. He was anxious not to mention nervous at the offer he was going to make to Kagome. Would she accept his offer or would she decline? 'Thoughts such as these are not for going into a battle. I will address them later,' he reminded himself.

The demon in front of him was of a insect merged with a snake. His scales and wings were of a dirty copper color. He had a broken fang, the other was the size of half a ruler. One of his many wings laid limply at his side, while the others fluttered quickly to keep its body suspended in the air.

'Pathetic,' Sesshoumaru thought, 'this won't even cost me to wipe a sweat off my brow.'

The other demon too was taking in Sesshoumaru's appearance. And knew right away that he didn't stand a chance. The Lord of the Western land radiated superiority, strength, and death to all those that opposed him.

The opposing demon had to come up with something quick if he dreamed of even surviving this fight. He racked his brains for any quick bright ideas and came upon something. 'What was that thing that Sesshoumaru had been carrying?' he questioned himself. Now that he remembered, it look strangely like a person. The suspicion weighed in. 'It was a person! What else would Sesshoumaru be carrying? And surely it was someone important for him to get them to safety!' he thought brilliantly. 'Yes! I'll use that to my advantage.' As he finished that thought a sly smirk appeared on his face.

Sesshoumaru was puzzled as to why this less demon would be smirking. But, one thing was for certain, he had to keep his eye on this here demon. His type were known to be wicked and sly. Using anything to help them to survive...

**Author's Note: **Well there it is! It was short but, I do hope you like... Ne ways the next chapter should reveal how much Kagome means toSesshoumaru's plan (or should I say hint hint to him! )


End file.
